


Halloween Fun

by badgerterritory



Category: X-23 (Comic), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is ridiculous," Laura said flatly, watching Kate fluttering around and hanging little bats from everything she could reach. "What are you even doing this for?"</p><p>(or, Kate goes a little overboard on Halloween.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Fun

"This is ridiculous," Laura said flatly, watching Kate fluttering around and hanging little bats from everything she could reach. "What are you even doing this for?"

"It’s Halloween!" Kate laughed at Laura’s frown. "Come on, Halloween is fun! You get to dress up and kids come around dressed up in adorable costumes, and I get to decorate! We have an actual house, Laura, I can’t not decorate."

"You are ridiculous." Still, Laura watched Kate’s frantic decorating with some measure of amusement. She followed her girlfriend outside and watched as she set the pumpkins they’d carved earlier onto their sides and fired arrows into their tops.

When that was done, Kate artfully placed arrows (sans tips) in a few of the fake skeletons they’d bought, and then finally, once all that was done, she dragged Laura back inside to finish hanging up bats and then fake cobweb.

Laura cut her off at the smoke machine. “You are not using that,” she said. “I do not like it.”

"Fine." Kate pouted until Laura held her and kissed her. Then Laura heard the machine starting and sighed.

Still, much later, after the kids had come for candy and left satisfied, and their guests came and went, Laura had to admit that she had fun.

Even if she still hated that smoke machine.


End file.
